¿El único para mí?
by RitoRitoRii
Summary: Una chica con el corazón roto y un chico enamorado son la perfecta combinación para un desastroso y perfecto 14 de Febrero.


_Título:_ _ **¿El único para mí?**_

 _Drabble: Una chica con el corazón roto y un chico enamorado son la perfecta combinación para un desastroso y perfecto 14 de Febrero._

 _Pareja: Nathaniel x Marinette._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Mi peor San Valentín… tal vez.

Los ojos azules de Marinette observaban a lo lejos a cierto chico de cabellos rubios con nerviosismo. Se había decido en decir lo que sentía por Adrien desde hace mucho tiempo y terminar de una vez con sus dudas que un año atrás se habían implantado en su mente sobre si él gustaba de ella o no con la carta que a la que respondió ciegamente.

Suspiró, tomando la poca valentía que tenía como su yo cotidiano y caminó con paso firme al solitario modelo, gracias a que Nino y Alya estaban celebrando el día en la cafetería.

–Adrien…–habló con la voz suave y temblorosa.

Los iris verdes pasaron a la delgada mirada de la hija de los panaderos, saludándola con ánimo mientras se ponía de pie para hablar con más comodidad con su compañera de clases.

Marinette dudó por un segundo hablar, sonrojándose más de lo que ya estaba cuando abrió la boca. El chico sólo la miraba con extrañeza, aunque ya bastante acostumbrado a esa actitud tan extraña de la pelinegra. Siempre que él la saludaba tartamudeaba o se escondía. «Tal vez es muy tímida» pensaba y poca importancia le daba.

–Yo…–dijo en un tono que hizo al Agreste inclinarse sobre ella para escucharla–M-me… me gustas.

¡Lo dijo! Un aliviado suspiró salió de los femeninos labios pintados de un tierno rosado. La carga de tiempo de pronto fue quitada de su espalda. Lo miró, un poco más tranquila, pero pronto esta expresión desapareció con la cara de sorpresa y arrepentimiento que tenía la persona que tanto le gustaba. Sintió sus latidos detenerse por un segundo. Un eterno segundo.

–Marinette... Lo siento.

El modelo no tuvo que decir más para que la enamorada entendiera lo que quería decir.

–Me gusta alguien más–continuó por romper toda esperanza de cumplir sus fantasías de niña y que había descrito en su diario más de una vez. Pero tampoco le sorprendió ser rechazada. Un chico tan perfecto nunca se fijaría en alguien tan simple y distinta a él.

Una amarga disculpa fue seguida del abandono del chico.

Las piernas de Marinette corrieron, corrieron casi por toda la escuela en busca de un lugar para estar a solas para poder hacerse pequeña y desaparecer. Maldijo el momento en que pronunció aquellas dos simples pero significativas palabras.

Una esquina de la biblioteca fue el mejor lugar que encontró. La señorita que se encargaba del lugar la vio tan mal que decidió no decir nada. Sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía que no aceptaran sus sentimientos un día tan especial para los enamorados.

Unos ojos casi aqua miraron la pequeña figura hecha bolita en aquel rincón con preocupación. Su corazón se removió incómodo, sabiendo de quien era la culpa de tales lágrimas.

Su lápiz se movió velozmente sobre el papel en blanco donde unos minutos antes no sabía que dibujar. Tenía ahora una buena razón para hacer perfectas líneas; hacer feliz a la chica que quería. Una tierna imagen de Marinette sonriendo fue impregnada en el papel blanco.

Se levantó con algo de miedo, acercándose a la ojicielo. La hoja doblada fue dejada a su lado un momento antes de que el pelirrojo saliera huyendo de ahí, intranquilo de irse, pero sabía que ella necesitaba estar sola.

La francesa-china notó esto, pero no tenía ganas de levantar la cabeza y dar una explicación de su estado. O eso fue hasta que la campana sonó, encontrándose con el sencillo regalo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y con delicadeza lo abrió. Se sorprendió de lo que sus ojos reconocían y una tímida sonrisa se formaba mientras leía la pequeña leyenda que Nathaniel había puesto.

 _"_ _Sonríe"._

* * *

 _Notas del autor:_

 _¡Hola! Rito volvió con otra historia de MLB. Esta esta destinada a ser de uno episodios._

 _La continuación la pondré mañana o el 14, dependiendo de mi tiempo._

 _Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y demás cosas._

 _Un beso._


End file.
